Sneaking A Glass Of Wine
by Shadowgate
Summary: When your best friend sneaks a glass of wine how do you handle it?


Sneaking a Glass of Wine

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were at Kyle's house watching a Terrance and Phillip marathon.

Kyle said "I'll get us sodas, be right back."

Kyle entered his kitchen and while Cartman and Kenny joked Stan decided to follow Kyle into his kitchen.

When Stan peeked around the corner he saw the cupboard door open and a bottle of wine on the counter. Kyle opened the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. Then he drank the whole glass. When he turned around he said "holy shit Stan what are you doing there?"

Stan answered "I came to help you get drinks and when I got into your kitchen I stood frozen, and watched you pour a glass of wine for yourself."

Kyle said "well I'll put the wine away right now and it can be just between us right Stan?"

Stan said "now wait Kyle we should talk about this."

Kyle said "hey when you turned 10 and fell into that big depression you did some underage drinking yourself." Stan replied "I know and I kicked it eventually. Kyle let me ask you is this the very first time that you've snuck a glass of wine?"

Kyle said "the truth is it is the very first time. I figured with my parents gone and you guys in the living room I could do it. I've just wanted to try a glass of wine and that's all."

Cartman soon came barging into the kitchen and said "where the fuck are the sodas you were going to get for us?"

Kyle answered "they're coming fat ass."

Cartman then asked "what's that bottle of wine and that wine glass doing out?"

Kyle replied "oh my parents had some wine last night before their get away trip."

Cartman said "oh."

Stan said "no I caught Kyle sneaking a glass of wine."

Cartman said "WHOA!"

Kyle said "thank you Stan."

Stan said "well this is a concern Kyle and it's not like Cartman can really make fun of you a whole lot considering what his mom has done and considering things he's done in his life."

Cartman said "well no Kyle I won't rip on you for sneaking a glass of wine but it's rude of you not to share."

Stan said "Cartman we're not going to have wine."

Kenny walked into the kitchen and asked what was going on and Stan explained everything to him.

All four boys decided to go back into the living room and they sat on the couch.

Kenny said "I hope this really is a one time thing Kyle. Remember I had a cheesing addiction and it was quite a mess."

Kyle said "again this is my first time. It sure tasted sweet. I just wanted to have a little fun."

Stan said "okay you wanted to do something daring I understand."

Cartman slapped Kyle.

Kyle said "ouch" and asked "what the hell was that for Cartman?"

Cartman replied "lying Kyle. Your parents didn't leave that wine bottle and glass out on the counter."

Kyle said "okay I lied to you Cartman and I was wrong to do so."

Kenny said "I live with alcoholics so I hope this really is just a first time scenario. If you start doing this more then get help."

Cartman said "Kenny should know Kyle because his parents are alcoholics."

Kenny smiled and said "YEAH" out loud.

Kyle said "I appreciate concern from all three of you and whoa I think that wine is kicking in. I feel woozy."

Stan said "okay take it easy Kyle."

Stan put his right arm around Kyle and put his left hand on his forehead."

Stan said "just relax."

Cartman said "oh I think he'll relax alright."

Kenny laughed.

Stan said "not funny guys."

Cartman said "Kenny we'd better go and let Kyle get through his drunkenness Stan will be here with him."

Kenny said "good idea Stan can counsel him best."

After the two boys left Kyle said "oh I'm dizzy."

Stan said "that's normal but since this is your first glass just sit back and don't freak out. I'm here for you."

Kyle said in a sweet high pitched voice "okay Stan."

Stan said "just breathe and you're going to be okay."

After about 45 minutes the alcohol wore off.

Kyle said "hey Stan I'm starting to feel sober again."

Stan said "okay good. Your pulse is good and I unbuttoned your jacket to listen to your breathing."

Kyle said "Stan I wanted to know what wine was like. I just had a craving to have a glass of wine. Any kid can be curious."

Stan said "Right I see why you did it."

Kyle asked "are you going to tell my parents on me?"

Stan said "no."

Kyle said "thank you Stan."

Stan went on to say "if this one time thing however starts to become something you do often then I will tell on you."

Kyle said "got it."

Stan also pointed out that Cartman might tell everyone in class tomorrow. Kyle said "you and Kenny were there and you can deny it. He'll accuse you two of covering for me which you'll be. The class will believe you and Kenny over him."

Stan said "yes I'm willing to cover for you but will Kenny? Plus why cover for you since none of your classmates can punish you?"

Kyle answered "you're right let Cartman say what he wants about it in class tomorrow. It won't be the end of the world."

Stan said "we're always more concerned about what comes out of Cartman's ass than his mouth."

The two boys start gigging.

THE END


End file.
